ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25: Heroes of Baltimore
Emily: Very well done, team! You are now The Heroes of Baltimore! And as such, you are rewarded with this: The Golden Scarab. * Belle: These amulets are awarded to only those few who prove themselves worthy on a night such as this. * Millie: Take good care of them, for you never know when you shall be called on again. * Thomas: Oh, and now I'm afraid it looks like it's almost time for the quest in the UK. So, Wallis. Thank you. (The song "Build It Up" plays as Obra, Geoff Britten, Michelle Warnky, Snow White and Terso perform in front of the people.) * Obra and Geoff Britten: Let's build it and saw it and hammer it down. * Let's glue it and stick it and make a loud sound. * All: Let's drill it and chisel and sand it smooth. Nail it here, nail it there. Just need my tools. * Helmets on our heads, gloves on our hands. Strong boots on our feet, give your mate a hand. * We're gonna build it up, build it high. Build it up to the sky. * Female Vocals: High. * All: We're gonna build it up, build it high. Build it up to the sky. * Female Vocals: High. * Michelle Warnky, Snow White and Terso: We can build anything. Just give us the task. * If you want something made, you just have to ask. * All: We'll work all day to see what we can make with a bang, bang, bang and a push and a shake. * Helmets on our heads, gloves on our hands. Strong boots on our feet, give your mate a hand. * We're gonna build it up, build it high. Build it up to the sky. * Female Vocals: High. * All: We're gonna build it up, build it high. Build it up to the sky. * Female Vocals: High. * All: We could build a tower high. We could build a bridge that's wide. We could build a rocket and fly. * Female Vocals: High. * All: We're gonna build it up, build it high. Build it up to the sky. * Female Vocals: High. * All: We're gonna build it up, build it high. Build it up to the sky. * Female Vocals: High. ENDS, AUDIENCE CHEERING * Evan Dollard: (voiceover) And while we run through the final results, check out Akbar's Gbajabia-Moments from Baltimore. (The screen shows a big video screen on the left, which skips to various moments with the number on the top left corner, and the results of the warriors on the right, counting up to 5 first, then by 4 all the way to the end.) https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwzcej-lRuS/ * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Here we go. No. 3 is Suhan with our friend, Bert the snake,... * Suhan: He's looking at his leg. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) ...and not liking it. * Suhan: Do I have to hold this the whole time? laughter (chuckles nervously) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) No. 2: The Brick Ninja, Daniel Zipadelli, makes our labyrinth ninja courses out of LEGO bricks and, tonight, he created one that looks just like us. * Toby: (voiceover) There you go, sir. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) But the real course hit a koala bad guy like a ton of bricks. * Samlin: (voiceover) Zippy the Koala. * Sir Topham Hatt: (voiceover) Zip-a-dee-doo-dah. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) And No. 1: remember Justin Andelin, the Zoo Ninja? Well, he brought a penguin to a hotel today that did like Obra's selfie. * Obra: (takes a picture with Andelin and the penguin) There's a penguin. (The penguin pecks him in the cheek. The audience laughs off-screen.) Ooh. * Toby: (voiceover) I wanna see that one again. (Flash to selfie mode) * Obra: There's a penguin. (Then, in slow-motion, the clip plays the kiss of the penguin, then, goes back to normal when it reaches Obra's reaction.) * Samlin: (voiceover) Ooh. * Milvad: (voiceover) laughs Who knew penguins could be so vicious? * Obra: What?! (The feature ends as the small screen takes us back to the station.) * Kyson: Yeah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! * Linmis: Well, it has been dramatic and it has been fun, but that's it for Baltimore. For Akbar Gbaja-Biamila and Evan Dollard, I'm Mike Newtons. We'll see you next time on American Ninja Warrior! (The film ends as it fades to black and the credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Dance Scenes